etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Cult of The Lady
The followers of The Lady, also known by the names Lady Luck and Mistress Chance, are a devout following made up primarily of Meadoans. Though often scorned by others of the scientific following and other religious views, they hold firm to their beliefs on the basis that nothing of it can be disproved by any matter of science. According to the followers, there are two main entities, on par with gods, that determine the ebb and flow of all events in the universe; Lord Fate and Lady Luck, though they go by other names. Fate is malevolent by nature, not in that he is evil, but in that he sees the universe as a trifling thing that he'd much rather have end sooner than later so that he may try again with a new universe, being the omnipotent of the two. Lady Luck, however, is the flighty and benevolent wife of Fate, who being not as powerful as Fate, the Creator, must use her wiles and trickery to get her way with her husband. Along these lines, Fate and Luck have a tentative arrangement; when someone is born or some major event occurs, Fate flips a coin once owned by the Lady, made of polished brass. On one face is a star, and on the other face is a spiral. If the coin lands with the star up, Fate succumbs to Luck's wishes and alters the life of the individual to have a positive effect on the things around him. With the spiral down, he will ignore Luck's intentions and continue with his own, giving the individual a negative life that will harm the universe as a whole by their existence. However, Lady Luck tends to ignore some of these particular cases and uses her own limited power to affect the lives of those unfortunates, especially those who pray for her favor. In some rare cases, only one in several quadrillion, the coin lands on its polished edge and fails to lay on either side. If this happens, Lady Luck herself takes over the destiny of the individual.... meaning that they have no destiny at all, free to choose whatever they see fit and thus drastically alter the path of the entire universe by their mere existence, without Fate's ability to intervene. Such individuals are considered immune to death by unnatural means, and have the supernatural ability to escape no-win circumstances by calling on the Lady to turn them in their favor. The Cult of the Lady believes (or a vast majority do) that one Larx Serac of Starfox is one of the rare people with a coin that landed on edge, and they revere him as a prophet-like figure because of his supposed immunity to destiny and Fate in and of itself. No matter what horrible things happen to him, he can't die because he's 'favored'. Thus he has the name: The Fortunate One. They believe he acts as an agent of their own goddess, and so will follow his whims if he asks, as a culturally-mutual 'f*** you' to Lord Fate's Grand Plan for them all. Their theory is: if they follow instructions given by Larx (who is theoretically immune to Fate's designs)..... they are acting outside the Plan, and therefore freeing themselves from a destiny they never chose. Larx himself denies this, claiming to be a spiral-down individual whom the Lady seems to strangely favor. Nevertheless, the few cult members who inhabit the galaxy have proven that they will expend a certain amount of resources and manpower if their so-called prophet asks, and thus Larx receives some attention from the media, calling him the leader of a dangerous cult of fanatics, and etc. Category:List of Religions